se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
François Hollande/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver François Hollande - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Federal President Joachim Gauck with French President Francois Hollande. Bundespräsidialamt François Hollande - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) am Donnerstag zu Gast bei Francois Hollande in Paris.FOTO: AFP Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) greets former German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (C) seated next to former Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) at the Gewandhaus concert hall in Leipzig, eastern Germany, as they arrive to attend festivities to mark the German social democratic SPD party's 150th anniversary on May 23, 2013. François Hollande - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Damals war er noch Erster Sekretär der französischen Sozialisten: François Hollande (l.) wird im Jahr 2001 vom damaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) begrüßt. Quelle: picture-alliance / dpa/dpaweb Angela Merkel - François Hollande.jpg| Treffen Merkel Hollande Reuters Francia * Ver François Hollande - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président Valéry Giscard d'Estaing ne souhaite pas que la nation lui rende hommage après sa mort. Il l'a confié à François Hollande, lors d'une entrevue. linternaute.com François Hollande - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac et François Hollande, le 12 juin 2011 (MaxPPP). François Hollande - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| François Hollande et Nicolas Sarkozy le 15 mai 2012 lors de la passation de pouvoir. (Christophe Petit-Tesson/MaxPPP) Emmanuel Macron - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande, con Emmanuel Macron, cuando este era ministro de Economía en su gobierno - AFP Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - François Hollande.jpg| Koningin Máxima, François Hollande, Koning Willem-Alexander en Prinses Beatrix. Photo: Presidence de la Repúblique François Hollande - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning benadrukt verbondenheid met Frankrijk. ANP François Hollande - Mark Rutte.jpg| El 3 de junio, el presidente francés François Hollande y el primer ministro holandés, Mark Rutte, se reunieron. Posteriormente emitieron una declaración conjunta para la prensa. elysee.fr Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - François Hollande.jpg| Pope Francis greeting the French president, Francois Hollande, during an audience with the leaders of European Union countries at the Vatican on Friday. Credit L'Osservatore Romano, via Associated Press España * Ver Felipe VI - François Hollande.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias durante un encuentro con el Presidente de la República de Francia, François Hollande, tras la celebración de la adopción de la nueva Constitución en Túnez Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Felipe González - François Hollande.jpg| El expresidente Felipe González con el presidente de la República Francesa, François Hollande. Foto: AFP en españo François Hollande - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| François Hollande and José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero during his meeting in Toulouse on April, 19th 2007 for the 2007 presidential election. Guillaume Paumier (user:guillom) François Hollande - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| François Hollande se reúne con Mariano Rajoy en el Palacio del Elíseo en París Telediario François Hollande - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez se reúne con François Hollande en Madrid. Abc.es Grecia * Ver François Hollande - Panagiotis Pikrammenos.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) hands over a phone to an unidentified adviser as he meets Greek Prime Minister Panagiotis Pikrammenos (R) during a bilateral meeting on the sideline of an EU summit, at the European Council building in Brussels, on May 23, 2012. European Union leaders opened today a "no taboos" summit called to work out how to spur growth in the debt-stricken eurozone. AFP AFP PHOTO / POOL / MICHEL EULER Antonis Samaras - François Hollande.jpg| French president François Hollande with Greek PM Minister Antonis Samaras in Athens. Photograph: Marios Lolos/Xinhua Press/Corbis Alexis Tsipras - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (right) greets Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras upon his arrival at the Elysee Palace, in Paris. Yoan Valat/EPA Italia * Ver François Hollande - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President Giorgio Napolitano ontmoet de nieuwe Franse president François Hollande. © afp François Hollande - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| FRANCOIS HOLLANDE ET SERGIO MATTARELLA LORS D'UNE RENCONTRE A PARIS. transalpine.com François Hollande - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e François Hollande. Photo: Salvatore Contino Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Congress of the Socialist Party in Le Mans, France on November 19, 2005 - Francois Hollande and Romano Prodi. François Hollande - Mario Monti.jpg| "Wenn es brennt, muss man löschen und nicht auf die Brandschutzvorschriften bestehen": So schätzen Mario Monti (l.) und François Hollande die Krise ein Quelle: AFP Enrico Letta - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) welcomes Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta at the Élysée Palace in Paris, France. Reuters François Hollande - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Francois Hollande (Foto LaPresse) François Hollande - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| FILE - In this Jan. 10, 2016 file photo, French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Italian Premier Paolo Gentiloni before their talks at the Elysee Palace in Paris. According to reports Wednesday, Jan. 11, 2016, Gentiloni was hospitalized in Rome upon his return from Paris following a sudden indisposition and successfully underwent a minor angioplasty surgery. (AP Photo/Christophe Ena, FILE) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver François Hollande - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Europe's economic situation and youth employment were in the spotlight when President of the Republic of Finland Sauli Niinistö met French President François Hollande, on Wednesday 10 July 2013, at the Élysée Palace in Paris. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic François Hollande - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) welcomes Finland's Prime Minister Jyrki Katainen as he arrives for a meeting at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 2, 2012. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Alexander Stubb - François Hollande.jpg| Le président de la République, François Hollande, et M. Alexander Stubb, premier ministre de Finlande ont fait une déclaration conjointe à la presse à l'issue de leur entretien. Présidence de la République François Hollande - Juha Sipilä.jpg| On Wednesday 15 June, Prime Minister Juha Sipilä will visit Paris and have meetings with the President of France François Hollande and Prime Minister Manuel Valls. FINNISH GOVERNMENT Reino Unido * Ver François Hollande - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth toasts with French president Francois Hollande at a state dinner at the Elysee Palace commemorating the anniversary of the D-Day landings in Paris on June 6, 2014. Reuters: Eric Feferberg François Hollande - Tony Blair.jpg| The former PM met French president Francois Hollande in France to discuss the future of Brexit negotiations (Thomas Samson/AP) David Cameron - François Hollande.jpg| President François Hollande paid a working visit to the United Kingdom on 22 September. Embassy of France in London François Hollande - Theresa May.jpg| François Hollande et Theresa May à l'Elysée le 21 juillet 2016 - Thibault Camus/AP/SIPA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - François Hollande.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski i Francois Hollande. Fot. HANDOUT REUTERS Andrzej Duda - François Hollande.jpg| Presidents Andrzej Duda (L) and Francois Hollande (R) met in Paris on Wednesday. Photo: PAP/Leszek Szymański Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) welcomes visiting Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev before their meeting at the Elysee presidential palace in Paris, France, Nov. 27, 2012. (Xinhua/Gao Jing) François Hollande - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Francois Hollande agreed to boost coordination of their military actions in fighting terrorism in Syria, the Kremlin said. Reuters Moscow , November 17, 2015 | UPDATED 23:34 IST Ucrania * Ver François Hollande - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Hollande y Víktor Yanukóvich. Fotos de Twitter de Dmitry Smirnov François Hollande - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Poroshenko to Meet With Hollande on June 21 in Paris © AFP 2017/ IAN LANGSDON Fuentes Categoría:François Hollande